Secrets and Feelings
by MTBY
Summary: This takes place right after Girlfriends & Girl Friends. My first story so don't flame it please. Just Austin and Ally finding out about Ally's true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**This takes place right after Girlfriends & Girl Friends**

**Secrets and Feelings**

Ally's POV:

"How could I have let Austin just walk out that door? I wish I told him how I felt, I wish…" Ally thought.

Her and Trish had finished their picnic and Trish had left and Ally was alone at Sonic Boom. She took the card out of her book and looked at it. "There's no way I can make it without you."

"I wish." Ally said putting the card back in her book. Ally headed up to the practice room. Once inside she closed the door and leaned against the wall. Then slid down the wall. Finally she started crying, it was so hard for her to hear and see Austin walk out in a wonderful mood say he had another date with Kera.

Austin's POV:

Wow pancakes and video games in Dez's basement. Kera was like one of the guys and they had another date-AWESOME.

Austin was heading home when he went by the Mall of Miami and saw the lights on in the practice room of Sonic Boom. He headed over there the mall was quiet and empty except for a security guard or two but neither of them stopped Austin.

"I better see if something is up." He thought.

Knocking on the door he was hoping everything was ok.

Ally heard the knocking and opening the door a crack saw Austin standing there, she ran down the stairs and unlocked the door. "Austin what are you doing here?"

"I saw the lights on and wanted to see if everything was O.K." He replied.

"Yes sure Austin I was just cleaning up and …" Ally started when Austin cut her off.

"Ally your face is all red and your mascara is smeared, have you been crying?" Austin asked breaking in.

Ally tried to play it off as nothing and did her signature "What?" "Ally, what's going on and don't play shy or cute just tell me." Austin said looking her straight into her eyes.

Ally dropped her gaze and said "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Ally I'm your partner your best friend, you can tell me anything." Austin told her.

Ally turned away and took a few steps and placed her hand on the counter. She took a deep breath. She was so conflicted but decided that it was better she did not tell him. "Austin this time I can't tell you." Ally said.

"Ally why can't you tell me, I know everything about you even about Miss Pennyworth. Ally how can we work on songs and be best friends if you can't tell me stuff." Austin said.

"Austin this is the one thing I can't tell you, it could ruin our partnership and our friendship. I can't take that chance." Ally replied looking over at the flowers on the Piano.

"Ally if it's that important then I think I have a right to know." Austin said standing his ground.

Ally walked over to the piano and looked at the flowers and finally summoned up all of her courage. "O.K. I will tell you. Austin when we snuggled up on the blanket the other day it felt great and I realized right then and there I like you. There I said I like you and earlier tonight when you said you had a second date with Kera and you walked out with her it hurt me. That's why I was crying because the first guy I really have deep feelings for walks out with another girl. You know what it's like to lose someone you really like?" Ally blurted out to him.

"Ally your not loosing me and yes I do know. Do you remember Cassidy?" Austin told her.

"Yes I remember Cassidy." Ally replied.

"Wait a minute what about Dallas?" Austin asked.

"He's cute, but that was a crush. My feelings towards you are stronger. Austin you once said things between us would be awkward when you READ MY BOOK, and thought I had a crush on you. Now they are." Ally told him.

Austin nodded his head slowly and walked over to Ally.

"Ally, why don't we both go home and get some sleep and we can discuss this in the morning, because we both have got a lot to sleep on and I got a lot to digest." Austin said. "But Ally you're my partner and songwriter, and there's no way I can make it without you." Austin told her.

Ally smiled at him and they hugged.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Austin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ally walked home with her escort Austin late that night. Austin put his arm around Ally on the walk home.

"Austin what would Kera say if she saw this?" Ally asked blushing.

" What I'm walking a friend home and trying to keep her warm, because it's chilly out." Austin explained.

"Chilly?! Austin it's in the 70's that's not chilly. We live in Miami c'mon." Ally retorted.

"Ally don't worry about it, I don't like you walking the streets of Miami alone late at night." Austin said.

They walked on to her house, without any incident. Ally started up the front steps and turned and looked at Austin.

"Are you coming in?" She asked.

"Um Ally I don't think it's a good idea if I come in right now. Your dad will shoot me." Austin said jokingly.

"Austin he's out of town right now. Plus you don't need to be out on the streets of Miami at night either, call your parents and tell them your spending the night here." Ally told him.

"Oh yeah my parents will go for that." Austin said sarcastically.

"What, we are just friends right?" Said Ally with a wink and nod of her head.

Austin for a brief second was held spell bound by that. Austin quickly came to his senses. Austin followed Ally into her house and Ally set down her book on the table by the front door. Austin felt very conflicted. He liked Kera and yet at the same time Ally just looked irresistible.

"Ally let me make a few calls ok? Austin asked.

"Go ahead, I going to go change into my Pj's." Said Ally. Ally headed up to her room. After getting changed into her Pajamas she looked in the mirror.

Ally's POV:

Why would Austin want me I'm plain, boring, have terrible stage fright. I can't string him along, I can't force him to like me, I have to let it go. I would like to go right downstairs and sing to Austin _You belong with me_. After all I covered for Taylor Swift once I could do it.

Who am I kidding, Kera is everything that I'm not. No stage fright, pretty, not scared to go down a waterslide with Austin. Not well…boring. I have to be interesting. Wait Ally your not a home wrecker, face it Austin is taken and you can only do one thing about it-NOTHING. Go down there and tell Austin that your happy for him and your not going to get in the way.

Ally came downstairs and told herself to fight back her feelings and just tell him what she decided.

"Ally listen my parents are going to pick me up, listen I got to do some thinking I'm so conflicted right now." Austin told her.

Ally started crying "Austin I didn't want to do this to you, listen just stay with Kera. She would be a much better girlfriend, then I could ever be. All I want is your happiness Austin and by telling you my feelings, I have confused your feelings and I decided if your happy, then I'm happy your happy."

"But your not are you?" Austin asked.

Ally noticed headlights pulling up in her driveway. "Austin your parents are here. You better go." Ally informed him.

"O.K. Ally I want to talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Austin told her. He gave her a hug and left.

"I know you want to talk tomorrow Austin that's what scares me." Ally said and then went upstairs to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****  
**

**A/N: This chapter is a little long and a little dark but will get better.**

Ally arrived at Sonic Boom the next day. She was dreading the talk they were going to have. She opened up the store her dad was going to be getting back today she wanted to have everything up and running. It was an hour before opening.

Austin came and knocked on the door. Ally took a deep breath and went and opened the door.

"Hi Austin come on in." She said.

"Ally you want to talk here or in the practice room?" Austin said.

"Well hello to you too." Ally replied.

"Sorry, hello Ally." Said Austin smiling at her.

"Now in answer to your question, practice room." Ally told him.

They walked up the stairs and headed to the practice room and closing the door behind her Ally sat down by the piano and got ready to tell Austin what she was thinking of and felt.

"Austin before you say anything let just say this. I want you to stay with Kera, if you break up with her Jimmy Starr will drop you off the label. We worked too hard to get to this point, and I gave up going to music school in New York for this. You like her, and things are already awkward between us. So go with Kera please." Ally Said.

"Ally, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship and I used to think that us dating would be weird, but at the same time I don't want to hurt you." Austin said.

"Austin don't worry about hurting me. I'm going to make myself like a robot and just shut off my feelings, so we can work together and not jeopardize out friendship, Austin you want Kera not me, and I respect that, I'm not going to be a home wrecker." Ally told him her voice breaking slightly.

"Ally your not a home wrecker, right now I don't know what to feel, how to feel I'm so confused." Austin told her.

Ally's POV:

Oh My God. Looking what I'm doing to him. I'm tearing him apart I can't do this too him, I care about him too much. I have too do the hardest thing I have had to do since my mom died. I'd rather break my own heart then his, exactly what he feared about this being awkward had happened. I look at him and he is so conflicted. I'm going to have to do this, please understand Austin.

"Austin listen to me you promised Kera another date and you both love pancakes, take her out for breakfast, don't lose this chance, just go." Ally told him her heart breaking.

"But…" Started Austin.

"But nothing! Just go!" Ally said a little louder.

Austin took a few steps back a little bit surprised. Ally's heart broke but she kept it together barely.

"Austin go Kera is waiting for a great breakfast go." Ally told him.

"Ally…" Austin started.

"GO!" Ally shouted.

"Alright, I'll be over to work on some new songs if that's ok." Austin said walking towards the door.

"That will be fine." Ally said.

Austin headed down the stairs and out the front door. Ally watched him go when he left the store she closed the door to the practice room and collapsed. Ally cried for what seemed like an eternity. She just left the first guy she ever loved go.

Ally's father came in a little later and Ally pulled herself together and told her dad she knew he just got back but he had to handle the store alone today and ran out of the door. Ally wanted to get home a fast as possible.

Finally arriving home she slammed the door and wondered if it would really help how she felt. She walked to the dining room liquor cabinet and took out straight whiskey and decided maybe drinking this would make the pain go away.

Ally poured a glass, when her phone rang. It was Trish. Ally gave her a quick run down of the past 12 hours.

"Ally I'm coming over don't take one sip of alcohol until I get there." Trish told her.

"Trish don't." Ally said."

"Ally your more important then some job besides I'm gonna get fired anyway." Trish told her.

Trish showed up 15 minutes later and decided to use some tough love on Ally.

"Ally you never drank before." Trish told her.

"People change." Ally muttered.

"Well go ahead Ally get drunk, it's not gonna make you feel any better." Trish replied.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Ally muttered.

"Do you? Because I don't think you got the judgment of a rock right now, your doing something more stupid then Dez would do. All you can do is sit there and feel sorry yourself." Trish told her.

"If you came here to lecture me Trish then you can leave right now!" Ally told her getting mad.

Trish brought her fist down on the table and Ally have it. "DAMN IT ALLY! The world has not come to end. Your got your whole life ahead of you."

"Trish you don't understand." Ally said.

"Yes I do Ally." Trish replied back. Ally just looked at her. Trish continued " You think your life is over, because you been hurt and lost the man you love. You have got a lot left too. Like a family." Then Trish grabbed Ally's hand and Ally looked up at Trish.

"You also have friends who love you." Trish said. "But if you sit there and keep to yourself and start pouring whisky on the hurt no one is gonna help you."

Ally sat there for a second and said "I know your right, I'm not sure where to start."

"You can start by pouring that whisky back in the bottle, going to help your dad out at Sonic Boom and most of all FIGHTING FOR THE MAN YOU LOVE!" Trish said.

Ally poured the whisky back and said "Trish I'm going to Sonic Boom and I'm going to fight for Austin. Just not sure how." Ally said.

Trish looked at her and smiled and said "Ally I got a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I also don't own the song You belong with me.**

Ally returned to Sonic Boom that day and explained to her dad about her heartache and her decision to let Austin go and meekly told him about wanting to get drunk and everything that had happened.

"Ally you can't drink until your 21 and Trish is right drinking doesn't help. It didn't help me get over your mom's death not that I really ever did get over it completely, Honey I know it's not the same has having a mom, but you can talk to me even if it's over the phone."

"Thanks dad, I guess I could ask you about guys after all you are one." Ally said.

"Last time I checked Ally." he replied with a laugh and hugged her.

"Am I in trouble over the whole wanting to get drunk thing?" Ally asked.

"We will discuss that later." He said and walked away to assist a customer.

At that moment Trish walked in with Austin and said "Guess who found Austin."

"OK what is going on here?" Asked Austin looking around.

Ally started chewing her hair as she does when she's nervous. She was looking at the man she loved.

"Trish there is no news crew here for an interview." Austin said.

"No there is something a little more important." Trish said and pointed at Ally. Then Trish walked over to Ally. "You better fight for him, I got him here now it's your turn."

Ally immediately stopped chewing her hair and walked over to Austin. She looked right in his eyes and wanted to melt but decided to stay strong.

"Austin we need to talk up in the practice room." Ally said.

She walked up the stairs and Austin followed. Once inside the practice room Ally shut the door.

"Austin there is a few things you need to know."

"More stuff? C'mon Ally." Austin said.

"No Austin it has taken every amount of courage I have to be able to do this. Just sit there and listen." Ally went over and started her CD player and got ready to do the one thing that she could do to explain to Austin how she felt.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

Austin was shocked not at what Ally was singing but that she had the courage to do this.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy? __And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me!_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with it's you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me!_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door,All this time how could you not know that,You belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

_Have you ever thought just maybe,You belong with me!_

_You belong with me!_

Ally had made her pitch now she held her breath and waited for what Austin would say.

Austin's POV:

Well Kira doesn't bring me down but Ally made very good points, she does know me very well. But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts…She wears high heels, I wear sneakers weird lyrics. Ally must really like me if she is going through all this trouble for me. If Ally is really doing this she must be trying to fight 24 hours after she said she wouldn't. Wait a sec I have to confront Ally about this.

"Ally you just 24 hours ago through me out of here telling me to go be with Kira and now your telling me that you want me this badly that I belong with you. Ally what do you want from me?" Austin asked.

"Easy Austin I want your love, I'm doing what Trish told me to." Ally replied.

"What did Trish tell you to keep confusing me to play with my feelings I that what Trish told you to do? Said Austin feeling annoyed.

"NO, to fight for the man I love." Ally said.

Austin stepped back no way, no way she just said that he was in total shock. Right here in front of him was someone who loved him more then life itself. Austin walked out of the practice room and down the stairs .

"Austin where are you going?" Said Trish.

He only stopped briefly and said "If I don't do this now, then I never will." After that he ran out.

Trish flew up the stairs and saw Ally on her knees crying and then fall over on her side crying. Trish pulled Ally up to her knees and put her arms around her.

"Trish I poured my heart and soul out and he was in shock and left. AUSTIN!" Ally cried.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the song The Search is Over.**

Ally was numb and laid on the floor of the practice room for what seemed like hours. Trish and her dad left her alone like she asked. Ally didn't cry, she didn't even move she just laid there-as far as she was concerned her life was over.

Ally finally got up on her knees and then finally got her feet and staggered out of the practice room and down the steps. Ally was still numb.

"Hey honey, what do you say we go out to eat tonight?" Ally's dad asked her.

"No thanks dad I think I just want to go out for a walk.' Ally said.

"Honey I have to insist that you don't go alone." Her dad said.

"Dad I'm not going go get drunk or commit suicide, I just want to be alone for a while." Ally replied.

"But why?" her dad asked.

"I'm gonna have to get used to it sometime." Ally replied and walked out.

She wandered Miami for hours ending up at the beach it was late, rush hour was in full force and Ally didn't care, she did think about stepping out into oncoming traffic but the thought of Trish and her dad at her funeral didn't seem right Ally went and sat down on the beach her head resting on her knees and her arms around her legs.

Ally then decided that her life was going to be in music she was going to apply to music schools across the country AND OUTSIDE OF FLORIDA. After all team Austin was over and Ally realized that Austin cold make it without her.

At this time one of the most unlikely people showed up. Dez came and sat down next to Ally.

"Hey Ally been looking for you." Dez said.

"Why you need to hurt me more." Ally said.

"What, no, listen it's about Austin, I think you need to know this." Dez said.

"What I scared him away, Team Austin is over, I'm going to be looking at heading to a music school Dez. Outside of Florida, I'm leaving I don't want to see Austin anymore." Ally Informed him.

"Well if you want to be responsible for breaking up team Austin fine, but I don't know how Austin will feel about that." Dez said.

"I DON'T CARE how Austin will feel!" Ally said getting a little loud.

"Ally you have been asking Austin to listen, Maybe now you should listen. Austin ran out of the practice room, to find Kira to break up with her. Maybe you should find him. He's got something to tell you." Dez said.

"Where is he then?" Asked Ally.

"He's looking for you, happy hunting." Dez said, Dez then got up and walked away.

Ally decided to start at Sonic Boom. Ally wasn't expecting any good news though. Ally walked back across the city to Sonic Boom. What she walked into was not what she expected. Trish, Dez and her father were all standing there and they moved aside and there sat Austin at the piano. Ally was enraged.

"You son of a bitch." Ally said very cold.

Austin just looked down.

"Right now Austin I think your somewhere between a cockroach and the white stuff that accumulates at the corner of your mouth when your really thirsty." Ally said.

Ally's dad stepped in right there.

"Honey listen to Austin. He has listen to everything you had to say, now it's time you do the same, you are letting your emotions run away with you." Her dad told her.

Austin stood up and walked over to Ally.

"Ally I ran out of the practice room to break up with Kira. I know a stupid move but I broke up with Kira so I could ask out the most important girl in the world. You!" Austin told her. "Now Ally let me sing a song for you to prove it.

_How can I convince you what you see is real?_

_Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel?_

_I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew._

_I took for granted the friend I have in you._

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment._

_Taking on the world, that was just my style._

_Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever_

_You were with me all the while._

_Can we last forever?_

_Will we fall apart?_

_At times it's so confusing, _

_The questions of the heart. _

_You followed me through changes _

_impatiently you'd wait._

_Till I came to my senses through _

_some miracle of fate._

_I was living for a dream,_

_ loving for a moment._

_Taking on the world, _

_that was just my style. _

_I look into your eyes._

_I can see forever, _

_the search is over _

_you were with me all the while._

_Now the miles stretch out behind me _

_Love's that I have lost. _

_Broken hearts lie victims of the game._

_Then good luck it finally struck _

_like lightning from the blue._

_Every highway's leading me back to you._

_Now at last I hold you,_

_ now all is said and done._

_The search has come full circle _

_are destinies are one._

_So if you ever loved me_

_Show me that you give a damn._

_you'll know for certain_

_The man I really am._

_I was living for a dream,_

_loving for a moment._

_Taking on the world, _

_that was just my style. _

_Then I touched your hand, _

_I could hear you whisper._

_The search is over,_

_ love was right before my eyes._

"I went back into the 80's the decade of love songs and picked that out for you. Because it says everything I need to say right now. Ally I do love you and I want you to know that. Because there's no way I can make it without you." Austin said.

Ally was in tears but for the first time because she was happy. Ally ran over to Austin and they hugged. After that Austin and Ally looked at each other and shared a passionate kiss. With their arms around each other Ally finally had what she wanted and Austin knew he was with the right girl. Trish, Dez and Ally's dad all clapped.

Austin and Ally blushed a little but remembering they were being watched.

"Austin what do you say we head up to the practice room, I have an idea for a new song." Ally said winking and flipping her hair,

"Ally I would like that, and after that lets go out for dinner, or just ice cream. Maybe I can get you some Fruity McSwirl." Austin said."

"Wait a second, Austin I might be grounded." Ally said looking at her dad.

"You know what Ally cat under the circumstances I'll over look it THIS TIME." He said sternly.

So with Austin's arm around Ally's shoulders and her head on his shoulder they headed up to the practice room together. Ally realized There was no way she could make it without him.

The End.

P.S. I'm Thinking about doing an epilogue for this let m know if you want me too write one.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Six months later**

"Thank you again for shopping at Sonic Boom here's your change." Ally said handing the customer their bag and change. Life for Ally was great, her beau was rocking up the charts, #1 videos, CD releases, and most of all he loved her.

"Life is wonderful." Ally thought out loud as Austin entered the store. He over heard her and sat up on the desk.

"Life is great honey." Austin replied. him and Ally shard a quick kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey none of that now." Ally's father kidded as he walked past them.

Then Dez showed up and pulled out his camera and said "I need some footage of the happy couple for the website."

Ally immediately ducked behind Austin.

'Dez you know how camera shy Ally is." Austin said.

"Ally come on, everyone wants to know who the girl is that has taken Austin's heart as well as taken him off the market." Dez said.

"I would Dez but I am not comfortable on camera, due to my stage fright." Ally said.

"Well at least let me get me a picture for the website." Dez said.

"Dez stop." Austin said. "Let me do it." Austin as quick as lightning snapped a picture of Ally.

"Austin I wasn't ready you goof." Ally said.

"Good it will be natural." Austin said.

Trish walked in and said "This is where everyone is."

Austin looked around and took a deep breath, Then decided it was time.

"Dez, Trish, Mr. Dawson, and most of all Ally. I have something very important to announce. Ally come over here on this side the counter."

Ally walked around to the outside the counter and Austin said "Ally we been dating now for a little while and I have very important question to ask you."

Dez flipped open his camera and Austin got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and said "Ally Dawson will you marry me?"

Ally was so shocked she started to tear up and put her hands up to her mouth and finally said "Yes Austin Moon I will marry you."

Ally put the ring on her finger and Austin stood up. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.


End file.
